— 10 cosas que atraen a Neji Hyuuga —
by Sol Smith
Summary: Neji se ve sumergido en una horrible actividad: tener que reconocer diez cosas que le atraigan de Sakura Haruno, ¿cómo le irá con la tarea? Two-Shot como regalo de Navidad. AU
1. Vísperas

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¡Bien! ¿Ya comenté que estoy de vacaciones? pues creo que me tomé muy enserio estoy de escribir por día xD **

**Sin más les adelanto mi regalo de navidad, será un two-shot. Esto solo es el inicio, en el siguiente haré justicia a un buen capítulo, prometo más descripciones y más extenso. :)**  
**Gracias a todos, en especial a los que se dan un tiempo para dejarme un comentario.**

**PARA TODAS LAS AMANTES DE NEJI/SAKU! Para poblar el fandom de este pairing! :)**

* * *

—**10 cosas que atraen a Neji Hyῡga—  
**

La tarde comenzaba a caer trayendo consigo el frente invernal. Un frío borrascoso que calaba los huesos y que en su momento se había atrevido a deshojar las copas globosas de los árboles de arce, ahora desplazaba el crepúsculo destiñendo la imagen de la urbe que iba dejando a su espalda. Al horizonte, detrás de las densas montañas blancas, los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban dando paso a un firmamento que era cuestión de segundos para que se tornarse completamente negruzco y opaco.

Neji se detuvo y miró de soslayo el cielo y su celaje, que comenzaba a precipitar los primeros copos de nieve sobre la ciudad e irremediablemente sobre su cuerpo. Frente a sus ojos, una bandada formada de pájaros pardos cruzó volando, indicándole con sus graznidos que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a nevar.

Su cuerpo y su rostro temblaron obligándolo a soltar un bufido hosco al sentir el frío colarse por su ropa, seguido, un escalofrío lo corroyó y le erizó los vellos casi traslucidos de su brazo. De manera instantánea optó por abrigar una de sus manos en los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón y con la otra aferró fuertemente la sombrilla grisácea que llevaba, retomando su camino a través de aquel parque a medio congelar.

Neji exhaló y su aliento caliente se disipó en forma de vaho produciendo sombras difusas en el ambiente, pero él seguía ahí.

En medio de aquél lugar casi muerto y olvidado por el frío de la temporada. Las bancas, la fuente y los bebederos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de hielo que centelleaban en el día y apenas emitían una luz brillante como el cristal al ser tocados por la tenue luz de los faroles del alumbrado público.

Las hojas cobrizas y caducas habían abandonado su lugar, dejando las ramas de los enormes árboles completamente secas, apenas adornadas por capas extensas de nieve y nada más. Con la llegada el invierno, las tardes se hacían cada vez más cortas y las noches cada vez más largas_._

_Las siete con cinco ya no eran horas para estar fuera de casa._ Se decía como un regaño, un regaño que no iba completamente para él.

Y a pesar de saberlo, apresuró sus pasos hasta cruzar por completo el parque central de la ciudad. Caminó unos metros más dejando a sus espaldas una imagen blanca y brillante digna de fotografía para acercarse al viaducto que se hallaba levantado frente a él: un puente viejo y corroído por los años.

El puente Nakano fungía como punto de unión perpendicularmente entre el parque principal de Konoha y un pequeño barrio humilde que residía más allá de la ribera del río.

_Y ella siempre estaba ahí, sin importarle si las aguas estaban turbias, cristalinas, o congeladas. _

_Cada tarde a la misma hora siempre la hallaba en ese lugar. _

La joven se encontraba en medio, en el punto más alto del puente. Del otro lado un farol parpadeada luchando porque su luz no se fundiera, y él agradecía que la luminiscencia no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar su cuerpo a la deriva.

Soltó un bufido y se preguntó, ¿qué demonios hacía en ese lugar observando a Sakura Haruno?, porque eventualmente sabía quién era ella: una simple muchacha de diecisiete años procedente de linaje pobre, de escuálido cuerpo y a pesar de ello con una belleza mundana. Hacia un año que se había convertido en un problema, un problema que jamás debió surgir, pero que surgió muy a su pesar.

Y culpaba a Gay de ello desde un año atrás. Gay no era más que un maestro loco con adicción desmedida por las artes marciales y al trabajo forzado. Sólo a él y a su ridícula personalidad se le podía ocurrir una idea de aquellas.

—_Como actividad especial, y sólo porque la temporada lo amerita, tendrán que tomar un papel de la caja que mi pupilo favorito sostiene… ¡Lee, trae la caja! —gritó Gay a todo pulmón._

—_¡Ahora mismo, Gay-sensei! —contestó Rock Lee, quien al instante, cruzó la estancia con los ojos iluminados y sosteniendo un objeto que resplandecía entre sus manos. Neji enarcó una ceja y observó como algo que parecía envuelto en papel metálico se dirigía hacia él, y si su mirada matara, tanto Gay, Rock Lee y la caja, abrían dejado de existir en ese preciso momento._

—Bien, como les decía, tomarán un papel y escribirán diez cosas que les atraiga del compañero que les haya tocado —había continuado con emoción seguido de los gritos de entusiasmo del resto de sus estudiantes, menos de uno: menos de él—. Entregaran su lista al termino del último día de clases, en vísperas de navidad.

—_Qué estúpidez —exclamó fulminando con la mirada a su sensei. Éste, con todo la calma del mundo se había posicionado a su lado rodeándolo por el hombro y Neji se limitó a enarcar una ceja ante tanta confianza._

—_Mi querido muchacho, disfruta de tu juventud —le había musitado con franqueza, desplegando una de sus manos frente a ellos como si quisiera mostrarle un escenario inexistente—. ¡Puede ser emocionante!, ¡Todo un reto digno de ti, Neji!, conocer a una persona es difícil, pero es más difícil reconocer las características que admires o te atraigan de alguien más que no seas tú… _

_Y sin ánimos se aventuró a seguir las instrucciones de la estúpida actividad. Al tomar el pequeño pedazo de papel su vida había sido destinada a dar un giro inesperado, y ese mismo destino había sido sentenciado cuando leyó el nombre claro y conciso que Gay había escrito._

_**SAKURA HARUNO. **_

—_¡Diablos!_

.

Ese año Sakura no recibió ninguna nota de su parte, pero había descubierto que sí de cierto rubio que se había hecho pasar por él. Tomando su lugar se había presentado con la pelirrosa invitándola a salir. Tontamente había aceptado, no la culpaba, de todas formas jamás se había dado por enterada que había sido él, y no Naruto, quien había sacado su nombre de la bendita caja.

_Un reto…_

Eso había dicho Gay, y así lo había visto desde entonces. Para saber si algo te gusta de alguien más, primero debes conocer a la persona. Y él se había dado el plazo de un año para saber lo relevante de Sakura Haruno. Y ese plazo se cumplía esa tarde.

Hasta entonces sabía que ambos estudiaban en el mismo instituto, pero que Sakura era un año menor que él. Sabía que estaba bajo la tutela de Kakashi Hatake, un viejo amigo de su familia que se hacía cargo de sus gastos proporcionándole los estudios, y que era considerada la mente más _brillante _en su generación.

La blanca mano de Neji se introdujo al fondo de su pantalón, y palpó una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada en cuatro partes, y más que frío, la sensación al tocar la carta le produjo escalofríos. Sus dedos tuvieron la intención de soltar la hoja de casi de manera mecánica, como si tenerla entre sus manos le quemara, pero al querer soltarla, la sintió aferrada a él.

Los ojos de Neji de abrieron con terror y tragó frío. Su semblante inquebrantable se doblegó al sentirse descubierto de sí mismo. Y al desplegar la hoja, entre tantas frases que reconocía haber escrito, la primera palabra fulguraba como luces de neón.

_Inteligencia… _

Su inteligencia era lo que más admiraba de Sakura Haruno.


	2. De versos a un poema

**Bien, este capítulo fue un poco complejo. No tenía ni idea de como terminarlo, ¡que va! ni siquiera de como seguirlo ._. pero creo que ha quedado aceptable. Gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario y "clicearlo" a favoritos. :33**

**Verán citas, muchas. El primer pedazo de poema se titula "Desnuda" de Pablo Neruda. Salvo lo que está en negritas, eso fue sacado a martillazos de mi cabeza.**

* * *

_«Fue así, la encontré cerca de los buques de hierro, junto a las aguas sucias de Martabán: miraba al horizonte buscando a un hombre.  
Era mi amor que yo no conocía»_ Rangoon 1927, Pablo Neruda.

**Capítulo final: De versos a poema.**

Neji permaneció de pie a una distancia —_que él consideraba_— prudente: lejos, lo suficiente para evitar introducirse al puente que irreparablemente lo conduciría a la figura de Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo, se descubrió anclado a la nieve sin entender por qué no conseguía apartar sus plomizos ojos del escuálido cuerpo de ella.

Dos pensamiento que se anteponían como una sequía en pleno mar furtivo, como lluvia en el desértico e inexplorado interior de Neji Hyuuga.

Los minutos trajeron consigo la luna ambarina, que se sobrepuso en el celaje brumoso típico de una noche de nevada: apenas visible y opaca. Neji observó a Sakura abotonar con torpeza los primeros ojales de su delgado suéter rojo amapola y friccionar inútilmente sus manos para obtener calor, y tuvo un extraño pensamiento que lo involucraba íntimamente a ella que lo hizo sentir una ligera vulnerabilidad.

_¡Qué estupidez! _Se dijo con cierta irritación. Pero la expresión de fastidio de su rostro se relajó al ver a Sakura y a su sombra comenzar a caminar a pasos lentos, alejándose de su vista para terminar deteniéndose bajo la luz trémula del farol, por un segundo se sintió aliviado, hasta que escuchó un ladrido en dirección a ella.

Neji se amedrentó, y reconoció que la segunda cualidad que —_más que atraerle_— admirada de Sakura, era la destreza con la que se había colando a su vida sin anunciarse, despertando un interés natural en él, una preocupación innata.

Y soltó un chasquido al ver que Sakura no se alejó del camino, simplemente extendió los brazos y acunó en su pecho a un perro de tamaño mediano, de cola levantada, pelaje castaño, rizado y espeso.

El perro volvió a soltar un ladrido agudo y Sakura regresó al mismo sitio. Pero los ojos pardos del perro y sus orejas alzadas sobresalieron del brazo de su dueña mirando en dirección a Neji, y al clavar sus ojos avellana en los ópalos de Neji, soltó un gruñido hosco contrario a la fisionomía del animal.

El castaño suspiró hondo e inclinó la mirada sintiéndose ofendido. Ese pedazo de cuadrúpedo, ¡estaba lejos de llegar siquiera a pensar en lastimar a alguien!

Sakura abrazó al cachorro y con una mano acarició su lanudo cuerpo. Neji levantó la hoja y posó su mirada ceñuda en el tercer punto, un vuelco emocional lo embargó sintiéndose estúpido por reconocer que la ternura le atraía. No. No cualquier estúpida ternura, la ternura absurda de Sakura Haruno.

¿Cómo fue posible que no la hubiese notado con anterioridad? Quizá era un año menor que él, pero no ciego, tampoco desmentía que ambos asistían a las mismas prácticas de artes marciales mixtas desde hacía dos años atrás. Y cuando se lo proponía, vagamente recordaba una mata de cabello rosa con rostro regio y cuerpo delgado entrenando arduamente con Rock Lee.

_Sakura… _La viva imagen de la perseverancia, el trabajo laborioso e impetuoso. _Perseverante: _una de las palabra que mejor la describían. Una cuarta cualidad propia en su haber.

A la mirada de muchos, pasaba como una joven simple, a excepción de sus cabellos, pero simple y pobre como su linaje procedente. Sakura le recordaba a un viejo poema en el que había posado sus ojos viéndola ávida entre sus líneas:

Desnuda eres tan simple como una de tus manos,  
lisa, terrestre, mínima, transparente.

_**Lisa como su blanca y tersa piel.  
Transparente como sus ojos verdes.**__  
_  
Desnuda eres pequeña como una de tus uñas,  
curva sutil, rosada hasta que nace el día…

_**Pequeña, adornada con las curvas de su cadera,  
de su sonrisa y rosa hasta el ápice de su hebra.**_

Sakura a sus ojos era delicada, portadora de extraordinaria sensibilidad refinada que nadie más que él se tomaba la molestia en percibir. Tan sutil como el color amaranto que teñía sus labios, frágil como el cerezo en flor. _Delicadeza_ que no se desvivía en exaltar o remarcar…pero delicadeza al fin, como la valentía idiota en la estirpe de un cobarde, no deja de ser valentía.

A sí era ella: _delicada y valiente. La _quinta y la sexta característica que le atraían de su persona.

Valiente, que no se había permitido titubear frente a él, ni ella ni su voz cuando semanas atrás se habían encontrado.

La biblioteca parecía de primera intención un lugar agradable para perderse por la tarde. Apacible, y por la hora o por la razón que fuese, despejado, sin ningún alma a la vista, pero siempre hay una excepción a la circunstancia. Neji se había adentrado al fondo en dirección a las mesas de estudio, y en la mesa más cercana observó a una mujer de espaldas. La vio cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la penumbra.

En sus delicadas manos descansaba un libro delgado de pasta gris que la posición y la opacidad no le permitieron deducir el título. La joven daba la impresión de estar ensimismada en la lectura que no reparó en su presencia de momento. Pero Neji la observó limpiar la comisura de sus ojos con la manga de su uniforme y con pasos acompasados se colocó detrás de ella.

Sakura escribía ansiosamente, y en su última frase el castaño leyó claramente:

_«¿Qué hacer cuando, lo que se quiere y lo que debes hacer no es lo mismo?» Julio Cortázar. _

Neji soltó un bufido y la mirada roja y lacrimosa de Sakura lo miraron con sobresalto.

—¿Decepcionada?

Ella se talló los ojos y soltó una risa.

—Sí —admitió.

—Haz lo que debas hacer, después de todo las personas nunca obtiene lo que quieren —dijo Neji con la voz impregnada de desdén—. Lo que tú desees es irrelevante en esta vida, y hay que aprender a vivir con ello —dijo con seguridad. Sakura se quedó callada por unos segundos y bajó la mirada a las hojas amarillentas del libro que reposaba en sus manos.

—¿Entonces, no es decisión propia tu soledad? —la voz de la joven cambió de tono tras su pregunta y Neji tuvo que guardar silencio.

—Lo que yo quiera también es irrelevante —fue su lacónica respuesta.

—No deberías estar sólo.

—¿Lo dices tú o lo dice algunos de tus libros? —preguntó con sorna— Cómo sea, tampoco me interesa averiguarlo.

—_Yo sufro_ _porque comienzo a sentir…_

—¿Y eso te hace feliz? —le espetó de golpe? —porque si estás feliz, tal y como luces, tienes un problema.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y sonrió limpiándose todo rastro de lágrimas que quedaran esparcidas por su rostro.

—Lo que me pasa es muy diferente a lo que te estás imaginando. _Estoy empezando a amar…_ si me corresponden o no, es opcional. Yo sé que llegará alguien que ame lo que tanto odio de mí, justo como lo estoy haciendo yo: amando sus defectos, su arrogancia y…

—Me conmueven tus frases de superación, Haruno —ella volvió a reír prediciendo su actitud hosca.

—Puedes esconderte tanto como desees de la felicidad, pero recuerda que nadie escoge su amor, el momento, ni el sitio, ni la edad, ni la persona…

—De lo único de lo que me escondo son de las personas como tú, Haruno. La felicidad de la que tanto presumen me frustra: cuando más felices son, más infelices se vuelven.

—No deberías estar sólo —musitó Sakura por lo bajo—. Alguien allá afuera tiene mucho qué hacer contigo y tu actitud.

—¿Te parece? —le había contestado. Pero él no se había molestado en esperar la respuesta y había comenzado a caminar por su costado, dándole su espalda como única prueba de que él había junto a ella. Y en su interior se reproducía como un murmullo la réplica de Sakura: no deberías estar solo. Y era un misterio por qué se había detenido metros adelante para decirle:— Sí eso crees, deberías hacer algo al respecto.

Quizá para apagar la voz interna que llevaba consigo, o para proporcionarle la respuesta que ella estaba buscando.

Y Sakura seguía siendo tan simple como una de sus manos, pequeña como una de sus uñas.

«Mujer, hecha de todas mis ficciones reunidas, has vibrado en mis nervios como una realeza…»

_Yo te soñé una tarde… — Pablo Neruda._

La veía postrada mirando las aguas frías, con determinación férrea sin importarle el frío. Valerosa, como se había mostrado frente a él. Y Neji se permitió reír. Sakura era astuta, determinada y sobre todo inteligente, se reconocía a la perfección que sabía que con su persona no había puntos medios.

—Me amas o me detestas, cerda. No hay puntos medios conmigo —había escuchado escapar de su boca aquella frase varios meses atrás, justo la frase determinante con la que había aceptado el reto de Gay: "O la amo, o la detesto". Se había dicho internamente.

Aún se recordaba con el entre cejo arrugado, mirándola airado por su altivez. Se había encargado de dejárselo en claro cuando se volteó sintiéndose escrutada por su cruda mirada.

A la fecha tenía más que claro, Sakura Haruno era odiable. Odiaba por conocidos y por gente que jamás en su vida sabría de su existencia, pero querida y apreciada por una contraparte. ¿Pero qué era lo que la hacía que la odiaran y la quisieran?

Su carácter, irremediablemente. Ni más, ni menos.

Neji quizá no la había odiado de primer instante, quizá el verbo correcto habría sido "detestar", que estaba un poco más alejado del odio.

Pero reconocía que su carácter difícil y extremadamente _especial_ le era un enigma, ¡esa mujer tenía una actitud diferente para cada persona!: la había visto golpear, poniendo en práctica sus entrenamiento con Lee con cierto rubio bocaza, mostrarse agradable para afamado joven de cabello azabache, hacerse la listilla en sus clases y actuar imprudente con cierta rubia cómplice.

Sakura: o la odias o la amas. No hay puntos medios. Neji tampoco tenía un punto medio con su carácter, que se situaba en el séptimo lugar de su lista.

_«He soñado tu carne divina y perfumada en medio de un morboso torturar de mi ser, y aunque eres imprecisa, sé como eres: ficción hecha realeza en carne de mujer.» Yo te soñé una tarde — Pablo Neruda.  
_

.  
Su cabello caía fino sobre su espalda, algunas hebras se mecían por obra del viento para pegarse rebelde y gustosas a su rostro. Los copos se deshacían impregnando de humedad su cabello, con el desliz de su dedo colocó un mechón detrás del lóbulo de su oreja y el frío acarició las facciones de Sakura tiñendo su piel de un color más pálido de lo normal, dándole una apariencia tan nívea similar al alabastro.

Neji cerró su sombrilla y se encaminó hacia ella decidido de que era hora de acabar con aquella situación. El perro que Sakura tenía en brazos emitió un ladrido y saltó de las manos de su dueña en su dirección. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Neji lo tuviese jalando la parte inferior de su pantalón, el castaño movió su pierna para deshacerse de él, pero el animalejo no lo soltó.

Neji lo miró irritado.

—¡Shiro! —masculló Sakura.

El perro se puso atento al llamado de su dueña y Neji aprovechó su distracción para hacerlo a un lado jalando bruscamente su pantalón.

Sakura se inclinó a recogerlo y al mirar a Neji se encontró con su mirada inquisidora.

—Tú y tu perro no deberían estar fuera a estar horas.

—Lo sé —dijo Sakura—. Lo dejé en casa antes de salir, es un poco terco y salió de todos modos.

Neji enarcó una ceja incrédulo. «_No nada más el perro»_ pensó.

—No me refería sólo a tu animal, me refería a ti. ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? —preguntó con inquietud— Es peligroso.

—¿Si es peligroso, qué haces aquí? —inquirió Sakura— No importa. Aunque te lo dijera no lo entenderías.

Sakura se quedó callada y Neji no se atrevió a contradecirla. La miró de soslayo inclinando su cabeza a las aguas congeladas del río y su rostro se reflejó. La capa de hielo superficial fungía con un espejo gigante.

—Mi madre me contó que existe una antigua leyenda que envuelve al puente y al río Nakano —musitó Sakura con voz baja. Luego se quedó callada y Neji la observó afligirse, como si esperara que se él riera. Pero no lo hizo—. Dicen que en este puente, justamente en estas fechas, pero en época de la guerra civil… una mujer se suicidó…

—¿Y esperas ver su fantasma? ¿o planeas tirarte en su honor?

Sakura soltó una risa y desvió la mirada de él.

—No exactamente, pero algo así de absurdo espero… La mujer se suicidó porque recibió una carta que anunciaba la muerte de su esposo a manos del enemigo —Neji la observó con firmeza mirar hacia abajo, con las manos inclinadas sobre la barra de protección y sintió curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que la leyenda termina diciendo, que la mujer ayuda a descubrir el verdadero amor a todo aquel que vea a través de las aguas de río Nakano cuando se congelan. El cristal toma el papel de espejo. Y espero ver algo esta noche…

Neji no se atrevió de decir que no creía en esas cosas, que eran una pérdida de tiempo. Simplemente se apoyó en el puente y recordó el motivo por el que la había ido a buscar… Sus manos tan blancas como el mármol estaban colocadas a un lado de las de él, su cuerpo delgado postrado a un costado y su voz serena repicaba en su interior.

_Sakura era hermosa, de los pies al alma. _

Venía de casa pobre, de vida greda y estaba seguro que sus pies descalzos pocas veces habrían tocado tierra suave. Sus manos jamás habrían palpado la seda, y que sus ojos —arraigado aún— disfrutado del color del jade, ágata y el cuarzo.

_Pero era hermosa, de los pies al alma. _Y no era raro que su belleza fuese la octava cualidad que le atrajera de ella, como tampoco que la novena recayera en su modestia. En la sinceridad que percibía cuando hablaban, y sobre todo, cuando la mirada de frente.

Sus ojos eran como un libro abierto, predispuesto a él, para que tomara y leyera lo que deseara de ella.

—Qué ves? —preguntó Sakura.

—El río —se limitó a decir. La joven se inclinó nuevamente y la imagen de ambos de vislumbró al fondo. Una imagen clara y radiante.

Y Neji reconoció que la décima cosa que le atraía, era Sakura Haruno. Ella estaba hecha a él como las aves al cielo, como la nieve al invierno.

_«Porque querer acostarse con una mujer no es lo mismo que querer despertarse con ella. Porque hay mujeres que te alegran la piel, pero no el corazón.»_

_Y Sakura y Pedro Prado tenían razón:_

_Nadie escoge a su amor, nadie el momento, ni el sitio, ni la edad, ni la persona._

Sakura miró el rostro de Neji a su lado y sonrió al reconocerlo.

—¿Sientes algo por mi? —preguntó abruptamente.

—Desgraciadamente, sí —dijo él.


End file.
